La vie d'Harry Potter
by Litinae
Summary: Lily est arrivé un soir chez Severus pour lui annoncer que ce bébé est son fils. Il se retrouve alors vec un bébé à élever seul.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** La vie d'Harry Potter

**Auteur : **Litinae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Général, Romance

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

* * *

Voici une nouvelle petite histoire. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Je tiens à préciser d'avance, j'ai bien mit de la romance, mais ceci est secondaire à l'histoire et cela n'arrivera pas avant quelques chapitres.

En tout cas. Bonne lecture

* * *

Dans une nuit tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il ne pleuvait pas, la lune n'était pas pleine, les étoiles brillaient calmement dans le ciel sombre de l'Angleterre. Depuis quelques jours, la gazette du sorcier n'annonçait plus de sombres événements comme la mort d'une célébrité, c'était plutôt le contraire. « Demain matin, le mariage tant attendu ! » était la une du journal d'aujourd'hui. Deux célébrités de la musique allaient se marier demain et tout le monde savait que la préparation du mariage durait depuis plusieurs mois.

A Londres, mais non pas dans le centre, une femme sonnait à une maison, portant un petit paquet dans ses bras. Un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais, assez jeune, ouvra la porte, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir chez lui, surtout à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi...

- Rentre Lily.

L'homme ouvrit un peu plus la porte, laissant passer alors la jeune femme. Une fois celle-ci entrée, il partit vers la cuisine, allant se prendre quelque chose à boire.

- Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Non merci Severus.

Le maître des potions, retourna alors dans le salon, son verre d'eau à la main. Lily était déjà assise sur le canapé, le petit paquet toujours dans ses bras. Lui se demandait bien de quoi il s'agissait, le paquet, ainsi que la visite soudaine de son amie. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot de plus, la jeune femme poussa les draps dans ses bras pour laisser apercevoir un petit bébé de 1 an tout au plus. Souriant, bougeant légèrement pour montrer l'enfant correctement à un Rogue des plus étonné, elle annonça.

- Voici ton fils Severus, Harry.

Déjà que le maître des potions étaient étonné, à présent, s'il n'avait pas eu des muscle et des os dans sa mâchoire, elle serait tombée par terre. Lily de son côté, parlait à son fils en souriant, demandant à l'enfant de dire bonsoir à papa. L'homme attrapa finalement son verre d'eau et le but d'une seule traite, le reposant bruyamment sur la table avant de demander.

- Tu es vraiment certaine que c'est le mien ?

- Certaine !

- Et de quand ? Que je sache je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec toi...

- Il y a presque 2 ans maintenant...

Alors que la jeune femme allait commencer son explication, le jeune enfant se réveilla et se mit à pleurer. La mère commença alors à bercer le petit, lui murmurant des mots doux pour tenter de le calmer, pensant qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Voyant que ce n'était pas ça, elle lui donna alors le sein devant un Rogue des plus mal à l'aise face à ce spectacle.

Une fois l'enfant calmé et heureu car il avait enfin de quoi mangé, la jeune femme commença son histoire.

Le récit était simple. Il y a pratiquement 2 ans, alors que tout le monde faisait la fête pour l'anniversaire de Sirius, Lily quant à elle était dans un coin à boire encore et encore à cause d'une nouvelle dispute avec James. Rogue était alors venu voir la jeune rouquine qui commença tout de suite à râler.

- Cet idiot de James ! Il m'énerve ! Tout ça parce que je pensais que c'était mieux un cadeau en rapport avec les études plutôt que le Quidditch !

- Lily donnes moi ce joli verre...

- Non ! A moi !

La rouquine avait tiré le verre vers elle et finalement Rogue se retrouva rapidement à boire avec elle. Ne tenant pas du tout l'alcool, le maître des potions fut très rapidement non maître de ces gestes. Très rapidement, l'un comme l'autre ne savait plus où ils se trouvaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Tout ce qu'il importait, l'un comme l'autre c'était la personne en face de lui et l'alcool.

Ce fut ce soir-là que Lily se retrouva enceinte de ce jeune garçon qui était né.

- D'accord... et James est au courant ?

- Non. Je veux que tu gardes Harry.

- Ecoutes Lily.... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

Le lendemain matin. Lily avait reçu un sort conte l'ébriéveté, lui rapellant ainsi sa nuit et son erreur, alors que Severus n'avait reçu encore sort, laissant passer le mal de crâne et tout ce qu'il y avait avec, et donc il n'avait aucun souvenir.

Depuis le jour de la fête d'anniversaire, Lily et James n'étaient plus ensemble. Depuis quelques jours, leur couple avait reprit. La rouquine avait dit que l'enfant était de lui, mais elle savait qu'un jour son compagnon découvrirait son mensonge et que leur couple serait mal ce jour-là, c'est pourquoi elle voulait que Severus le prenne avec lui et le garde.

Après un long moment de discussion, Lily réussit à convaincre l'homme. Elle repartit alors chez elle, seule, laissant Harry à son vrai père.

- Et maintenant... je fais comment... ? Se demanda l'homme.

* * *

  
Et voilà. J'espère que ce petit prologue vous à mit l'eau à la bouche. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si je continu, et éventuellement si vous voyez des détails qui ne vont pas, comme un problème de compréhension.

Passer tous une bonne journée !


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre :** La vie d'Harry Potter

**Auteur : **Litinae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Général, Romance

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

* * *

Voilà le second chapite comme promis. Je suis très contente de voir que cette nouvelle petite histoire à plu à pas mal de personne.

Vous êtes nombreuse à se demander comment Severus va se débrouiller avec le bébé, ou Lily et James comment vont-ils faire.

Voici donc la réponse à quelques unes de vos question ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Severus Rogue était actuellement en train de tourner en rond dans son salon. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire avec bébé chez lui ? Son problème n'était pas particulièrement les nuits qui allaient être courtes ou le temps qu'il n'aurait plus pour lui, car croyait le ou non, monsieur trouverait bien du temps pour lui. Non. Le plus grand problème était de savoir comment il allait faire pour acheter tout ce qu'il fallait !

En pensant à cela, le maître des potions soupira pour la centième fois de la soirée depuis le départ de Lily. L'homme prit une feuille et alla s'asseoir à la table de son salon, commençant alors à écrire une liste tout en les disant à haute voix pour retenir.

- Couche. Lit. BiberonS. Grand « S » comme ça je retiens qu'il en faut plusieurs.... ensuite euh.... produits pour le laver. Le lait en poudre. Des couvertures j'en ait assez. J'en prendrais une que j'ai et voilà. Quoique... elles sont toutes sales. Bon, couverture. Table pour le changer. Des habits. Des chaussures...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il notait sur la liste, il remarqua que vraiment, il s'était embarqué dans une pagaille monumentale. Plus il ajoutait les choses dont il avait besoin, plus il avait l'impression que les choses dont il avait besoin étaient plus nombreuses.

Alors que Severus se prit la tête dans ses mains, le bébé c'était réveillé et ce mettait à présent à pleurer. Il se leva d'un coup sur sa chaise et attrapa le petit trésor avec le plus de précaution possible. Une fois mit dans ses bras correctement il tenta de le bercer comme il avait vu faire Lily peu avant. Malheuresement, cela ne marchait pas beaucoup, bien au contraire, même s'il tentait de faire des gestes les plus doux possible, ils étaient bien trop raide. Le bébé avait plus peur qu'autre chose.

Rogue se mit à marcher en rond dans la pièce, cherchant une solution à son problème. Finalement, il tenta une petite bereuse, toujours en le bordant.

- Fait dodo, mon petit sorcier.

Fait dodo, tu dormiras bien....

D'accord. Echec numéro deux. Il était loin d'être le meilleur chanteur du monde, en plus c'était stupide de sa part, si ça se trouve le petit n'avait même pas de pouvoirs et était sans pouvoir. A cette hypothèse, l'homme resta choqué, les yeux exorbités.

- Non pas possible...

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par l'enfant qui se mit à crier encore plus fort, le visage rouge à force de hurler. Il était 3 heures du matin, et même s'il habitait une maison, les voisins devaient bien entendre le bébé.

Les voisins ! C'était ça ! Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Severus sortit de sa maison et alla sonnait chez sa voisine. Il savait bien qu'elle avait eut un bébé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Dire qu'il y a deux jours il râlait et maudissait ce petit truc, à présent, le bébé de sa voisine était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

Severus attendait donc devant la maison de sa voisine. N'ayant aucune réponse, il sonna une nouvelle fois, et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une femme ouvre la porte. Elle annonça un bonsoir, souriante, même si on voyait facilement qu'elle était bien endormie, puis perdit son sourire en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Sans attendre, la femme referma la porte, laissant un Rogue choqué pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

- Mais j'en ais marre moi !

Le maître des potions recommença à sonner encore et encore à la porte jusqu'à ce que la dame brune se décide à ouvrir une nouvelle fois, énervée comme pas possible cette fois-ci.

- Y'en a qui dorme ici ! Et j'ai un bébé !

- Oh quel hasard moi aussi...

- Hein ?

La jeune femme resta étonné alors que l'homme lui tendit le bébé, qui pleurait. Bizarrement, elle ne l'entendait qu'à présent que Severus avait dit qu'il avait un bébé dans les bras. Elle l'attrapa, ayant retrouvé son sourire.

- Regardez moi ce petit ange. Pourquoi tu pleures chaton ? Papa est méchant ? C'est bien vous son père au moins ? Vous l'avez pas volé ?

- Non.... merci de me faire confiance...

- On sait jamais. Vous êtes tellement... bizarre.

Les deux personnes rentrèrent dans la maison, pourtant, la dame laissa abandonna bien vite son voisin, étant plus occupé par le bébé. Elle monta alors au premier étage, allant changer le bébé qui ne sentait pas très bon. Elle se doutait bien alors qu'il devait avoir fait dans sa couche et qu'il devait être changé.

L'homme profita alors de ce moment pour regarder sa voisine. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et malgré le faite que cela faisait des années que tous deux étaient voisins, il ne la connaissait pas, même pas physiquement, alors c'était le moment de mettre en visage en tête pour se souvenir d'elle.

La dame n'était bien bien grande, 1m60, quelque chose comme ça. Elle était brune, ou du moins châtain, les cheveux bouclés et lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules. Une peau tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, pas trop claire, ni trop foncée. Aucun bijoux n'était sur elle, mais c'était normal, peu avant elle dormait alors probablement que cette femme avait retiré tous ces bijoux pour dormir.

- Vous vous appelez comment au faite.... ?

- Vous êtes désespérant Rogue... Marine. Mon prénom est Marine.

Le bébé était à présent changé et doucement il se rendormait. Elle le remit dans les bras de son père, avant de se diriger en silence au rez-de-chaussé, s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils avec son voisin.

- Vous êtes venu juste pour me demander mon nom ?

- Non....

Severus demanda alors, difficile, en prenant tout son courage à deux mains, mettant sa fierté de côté, laissant son côté Serpentard tout au fond de lui, pensant que c'était pour son fils et de toute façon c'était le cas, que Marine veuille bien l'aider avec l'enfant. Il avoua ne pas savoir ce qu'il devait faire, pour le nourrir par exemple, pour savoir qu'elle couche acheté, pour le laver.

La jeune femme, qui devait avoir 25 ans, accepta, plus pour ce pauvre bébé qui allait avoir une vie infernale si personne n'aidait son père à s'occuper de lui, plus que pour le père lui-même. Elle lui proposa, dès demain, qu'il revienne ici. Elle lui prêterait un de ces sacs pour mettre l'enfant lorsque l'on sort et ils iraient alors tous les quatre, les deux parents et leurs enfants, en ville pour acheter tout ce dont le nouveau papa avait besoin.

Rogue rentra alors chez lui tranquillement, s'endormant dans son canapé, assis, avec le petit dans ses bras. Il avait peur de le faire dormir sur le lit, sans protection et maintenant qu'il l'avait dans les bras, il ne voulait pas qu'en essayant de le poser Harry se réveille et recommence à pleurer.

Le lendemain commença véritablement son rôle de père. A partir de ce jour et dès le retour des courses, il commença à s'occuper de Harry tous les jours, allant par moment aller demander de l'aide à Marine quand même. Le bain, l'histoire, le rassurer lors des cauchemars, le biberon.

Justes les deux ou trois premières fois furent difficile, ensuite il prit le coup de main et il n'y eut pas de problème. Le biberon restait le seul soucis. Alors que cela faisait 10 fois au moins qu'il le faisait manger, l'enfant avait toujours du mal. Chaque fois il faisait bien attention à la température, au goût, à bien doser, mais chaque fois le petit refusé de manger. Il lui montrait le biberon pendant un long moment et lorsqu'il se décidait enfin à manger, il devait aller le réchauffer et finalement cela recommençait. L'homme avait l'impression de passer ses journées à nourrir l'enfant.

Finalement, après plusieurs jours, tout allait bien. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passer, plus le papa s'en sortait tout seul et parfaitement. Il s'amusa à prendre des photos pour les premiers pas, la première dent, le premier mot dit et toutes ces petites choses simples qui font le plaisir d'un parent.

Alors que le jeune Harry avait 5 ans à présent, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Le jeune homme se demanda de qui il pouvait bien s'agir et il fut surpris en voyant James et Lily Potter. Ils s'étaient mariés il n'y a pas très longtemps mais Rogue n'était pas allé à leur mariage.

- Bonjour...

- Salut ! James voulait te voir alors nous voici !

- Surprise ! Annonça James en souriant.

- Ca pour une surprise...

Tous les deux rentrèrent, Rogue les regardant faire, très inquiet. Il jeta un petit regard à Lily et la femme lui répondit d'un signe de la main de ne pas s'en faire. Tranquillement ils s'installèrent dans le salon, discutant joyeusement et buvant.

Le couple raconta leur dernière vacance en Asie, ils expliquaient tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, montrant des photos en même temps pour prouver leur dire. Rogue de son côté, souriait et rigolait, mais il était très inquiet par rapport à Harry qui jouait en haut avec ces jouets. On entendit le petit qui pleurait.

James, étonné comme pas possible, se redressa, intrigué, cherchant à droite puis à gauche.

- Y'a un bébé ici ?

- Ha heu... oui... c'est euh... le fils de la voisine !

- Tu gardes le fils de ta voisine, toi ?

- Ben oui, elle avait des choses à faire aujourd'hui et m'a demandé de garder l'enfant.

James regarda partout et vit alors, chose qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent, des jouets partout, des paquets de couches, un biberon....

- Et t'as même tout ça.... ?

- On a fait venir tout ici par magie, pour que le petit ne soit pas trop inquiet du changement de décor.

Lily pensa alors que son ami était véritablement un très bon menteur. Encore une de ses qualités de Serpentard. Severus monta au premier étage, voyant alors un Harry pleurant, sûrement parce qu'il c'était fait mal avec un jouet. L'homme vérifia que ni James ni Lily ne l'ai suivis, car même si la demoiselle savait l'histoire, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit et qu'on croit qu'il est un papa poule.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as mon trésor ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Fait voir à papa pour qu'il te fasse un bisou magique. A la main là ? Mouaaaack ! Et voilà t'as plus rien mon ange ! Papa est trop fort !

Le petit enfant ce mit à rigoler joyeusement en voyant faire son papa.

Rogue redescendit tranquillement voir ces amis, expliquant que l'enfant c'était seulement cogné. Ils discutèrent encore durant un long moment puis partir, laissant Severus seul.

De nouvelles années passèrent, Lily et James venant de temps en temps pour voir le maître des potions, le petit enfant grandissant rapidement.

Harry avait reçus sa lettre de Poudlard, indiquant qu'il était invité à l'école de magicien pour faire ces études. Le garçon fut content de savoir qu'il serait dans la même école que là où son père travaillait. Tous les deux partir au chemin de traverse pour acheter tout son matériel scolaire. Chaudron, parchemins, manuels.... il eut même droit à une chouette comme cadeau.

Une fois la date de la rentrée, Severus laissa son fils à la gare, devant le quai 9 ¾, alors que lui transplana vers l'école.

Harry de son côté, soupira pour prendre son courage à deux mains, traversant le mur pour aller sur le quai, arrivant devant le train rouge et noir.

- En route pour Poudlard...

* * *

Et voilà !

Le seconde chapitre vient d'être posté ! Ben alors là, si quelqu'un râle que je suis trop longue je vais bouder moi hein ? :p

En tout cas, je me suis beaucoup amusé pour Rogue et le bébé. Par rapport à quand il doit s'occuper de lui. Je l'imaginais bien pour donner le biberon surtout ^^

A prtir de maintenant, vous pourrez remercier qui c'est gentiment proposer pour m'aider et faire ma beta reader. ^^

Bref. Je vais commencer le prochain chapître dès cette après-midi moi, en espérant pouvoir vous le mettre en ligne le plus rapidement posible comme ça...

Bonne journée à tous ! ^w^


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre :** La vie d'Harry Potter

**Auteur : **Litinae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Général, Romance

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Je remerci tout le monde qui m'a laisser des Review, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait. Beaucoup m'ont demandé si Harry irait à Serpentard, ou encore qu'il était déçu par Lily dans son rôle de mère. Une question qui revient souvent est aussi par rapport à Voldemort.

Pour Harry et sa maison à Poudlard, vous verrez dans ce chapitre-ci. Pour le reste de vos questions, vous devrez attendre quelques chapitres avant d'avoir des réponses :p

Ce chapitre si n'a pas encore était corrigé par la beta reader, mais je pense que dès le prochain ca devrait être bon...

Enfin bref, assez de Blabla. Je vous laisse tranquille pour que vous puissiez lire. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Harry Potter, ou plutôt Harry Rogue car tel était son nom depuis qu'il avait 3 ans. Le père avait dû remplir beaucoup de papier et dût consacrer du temps à tout ceci, mais finalement, lorsque le changement ce fit enfin, il était content.

Le fils de Severus était donc seul, devant le Poudlard Express, se demandant bien comment il allait pouvoir faire. Le garçon avança le long du quai puis monta à bord du train, qui une nouvelle fois siffla en laissant échapper sa grosse fumée blanche par-dessus lui. Une fois à bord, le jeune garçon rangea ses valises, laissant également sa chouette ici, bien calée. Il vérifia encore et encore et lorsqu'il fut sûr que la cage ne pouvait pas bouger, le train commençait à partir, laissant alors la gare derrière lui.

Le garçon attendit un moment avant de se décider à bouger, partant à la recherche d'une place. Harry glissa à cause d'un tournant que le train prit, qui surprit donc le garçon et le fit tomber sur une fille. Il était certain que c'était une fille à cause de sa voix, lorsqu'elle avait crié sous la surprise.

- Hé ! Tu pourrais faire attention quand même !

- Désolé....

Les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent et Harry regarda alors la demoiselle face à lui qui retirait la poussière de ses habits. Elle avait les cheveux ondulés, des yeux noisettes, brune ou châtain, il n'arrivait pas trop à savoir, la même taille que lui à peu près...

- Ca se fait pas de dévisager les gens comme ça.

- Ah désolé !

- Tu pourrais me dire ton nom au moins....

- Ah pardon ! Harry. Je m'appelle Harry.

- Et moi c'est Hermione Granger. T'es un premier année toi aussi ?

Ce fut comme ça que tous les deux commencèrent à discuter. Harry apprit donc que Hermione était en première année elle aussi. C'était une sang de bourbe, mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce mot. Il trouvait qu'il était trop dur, non pas dans la signification, mais dans le son du mot. Bref, c'était une sorcière née de parents dépourvu de pouvoir magique. La demoiselle recherchait une place où savoir, comme lui, alors ils partirent tous les deux à la recherche de place.

Après autant de temps depuis le départ de la gare, tous les wagons étaient pleins et c'était logique. Ils trouvèrent pourtant un compartiment dans lequel il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon, un roux. Ce fut Hermione qui entra avec un simple.

- Y'a personne ? Merci.

Harry trouvait cette fille bizarre quand même. Depuis qu'il lui parlait, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle avait lu ceci et ceci et encore ceci. C'était bien qu'elle apprenne des choses, mais le garçon avait l'impression que Hermy passait sa vie dans les livres pour manquer alors les choses simples de la vie.

Le garçon sortit de sa rêverie et entendit alors le roux et la brune en train de se disputer. Déjà ? Il ne se connaissait à peine et pourtant ils criaient déjà.

- Mais ça se fait pas de rentrer comme ça !

- De toute manière y'a personne alors ça change quoi ?

- Ca change que si ça se trouve je voulais rester seul !

- Dans ce cas va t'enfermer dans les toilettes idiot.

- Vous voulez quelques petites douceurs les enfants ?

- Non ! Crièrent Hermione et Ron d'une seule et même voix.

Harry soupira longuement et finalement il appuya son visage contre la fenêtre, décidant de regarder le paysage. Pourtant, il ne put pas rester longtemps à sa contemplation, le roux le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley. Et vous ?

- Hermione Granger.

- Harry Rogue...

Le garçon avait répondu sans grand entrain, alors que la demoiselle se demandait où elle avait bien pu entendre ce nom. Rapidement, sans que le fils du maître des potions ne s'en rend compte, tous trois discutaient joyeusement. Ils rigolaient, ils plaisantaient, ils discutaient, argumentaient et beaucoup d'autres choses encore. Si bien, que lorsque le train s'arrêta et annonça l'arriver à l'école, tous trois furent surpris.

Fils Rogue attrapa ses affaires et descendit sur le quai rapidement. De loin il pouvait voir un château et d'un coup une masse lui cacha son joli paysage...

- Hey !

Le garçon se retrouva alors devant un géant. Il faisait au moins 4 fois sa taille ! Enfin, le point de vue est légèrement extrapolé... Harry croisa les bras, appuyant son menton dans une de ses mains, réfléchissant. Son père lui avait parlé de lui...

- Hagrid !

- On se connait ?

- En quelque sorte je suppose...

Il ne put pas discuter avec lui plus longtemps. Les premières années suivirent le garde chasse jusqu'au lac. Tous montèrent dans une barque, regardant alors le décor autour d'eux avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Tout était vraiment magnifique. Rapidement, trop au goût de Harry, la balade fut fini. Ils montèrent des marches, passèrent des portes et finalement ils durent attendre un moment devant la porte gigantesque.

Le garçon avait une boule dans l'estomac, à cause de la peur, mais il savait comment cela se passait, son père lui en avait parlé, alors il tenta de garder le plus son calme possible. Une dame assez âgée arriva devant eux et leur demanda de les suivre pour la répartition du choixpeau magique. Ils s'alignèrent tous devant l'estrade, les professeurs juste en face d'eux.

« Même Papa est là... »

Harry regarda alors tout le monde se faire appeler et être répartie dans les maisons. Hermione et Ron partirent dans la maison Griffondor. Lorsque son nom fut appelé, il entendit tout le monde chuchotait.

- Rogue a un fils ?

- C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble...

- Quelle femme a bien voulu de ce vieux dégoûtant ?

Harry qui jusque là avait le torse bien gonflé, se fit d'un seul coup tout petit. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression que beaucoup de gens n'appréciaient pas son père. Lentement, il monta sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret. On lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête et il entendit une voix assez grave parle.

- Hum... le fils du professeur de potions hein ? Ca sera.... GRIFFONDOR !

Alors qu'habituellement, toute la table hurlait de joie pour accueillir le nouveau venu, il n'y eut pas un seul bruit. Ce fut plutôt les Serpentard qu'on put entendre, crièrent que ce n'était pas normal et qu'il devrait venir avec eux.

Le reste de la soirée passa tranquillement. Il discuta un petit peu avec les deux premières années qu'il avait rencontré dans le train et quelques Griffondors comme les frères de Ron, mais les autres l'évitaient.

Il fut conduit à son dortoir, écoutant attentivement le mot de passe et lorsqu'il se coucha enfin, ses yeux se fermèrent aussitôt le faisant sombrer rapidement dans le pays de Morphée.

Le matin, le garçon se réveilla doucement et calmement. Plusieur fois il cligna des yeux, se les frottant légèrement. Se décidant enfin à lever les fesses de son lit, il partit vers les douches.

Pendant qu'il se lava, il pensa à aller voir son père, mais après le petit-déjeuner, car là, il avait très faim.

Une fois bien réveillé, douché et habillé, Harry descendit dans la grande salle. Tranquillement il se servit du jus d'orange dans un verre, dans un bol un se mit du lait chaud, tout simple, sans chocolat puis attrape une tartine sur lequel il mit de la confiture de mangue.

Après plusieur autre tartines et un gros petit-déjeuner englouti, le jeune homme se leva. Alors qu'il partait, il vit Ron et Hermione qu'il salua d'un signe de la main avant de se diriger rapidement vers les cachots. Son premier cours était potions, alors il profiterait d'avant le cours pour parler avec son père.

Dans les couloirs, il croisa une tête blonde qui l'arrêta immédiatement d'un signe de la main. Le jeune Rogue s'arrêta devant le blond et ses espèces de deux gardes.

- Oui ?

- Je sais que tu aurais préféré être à Serpentard et c'est bien normal. Tu es comme nous au fond. Je te propose une petite alliance... tu verras que nous sommes beaucoup plus intéressants que les rouges et ors...

Pourtant, Harry n'écoutait pas, il pensait plus à qu'est ce qu'il dirait à son père. Lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il discutait avec quelqu'un, il sortit de ces pensées et vit un blond lui tendre la main, des plus énervé. Le jeune garçon sourit, lui serra la main.

- Enchanté de t'avoir connu !

Sur ces mots il partit, laissant un Draco des plus énervé.

- Lui... je vais lui pourrir ces 7 anneés ici...

Le jeune homme courait dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver enfin à la salle de cours de potions. Il toqua à la porte et sans attendre de réponses entra dans la salle.

- Bonjour Pa....

- Dehors. Tu attends que je le dise pour entrer.

- Euh... ouai...

Harry sortit et toqua. Il attendit quelques minutes avant que son père ne lui dise enfin de rentrer dans la salle. Le garçon trouvait ça bizarre quand même. Lui qui était si gentil à la maison, d'un coup il apparaissait comme un parfait étranger.

- J'ai visité les quartier des Griffondor aujourd'hui et....

- Je suis Serpentard. Ton histoire ne me concerne pas et ne m'intéresse pas. Dehors maintenant. Tu rentreras quand je le dirais avec ta classe.

Sur ces mots, le fils sortit de la salle la tête baissée et triste. Ces quelques mots lui avaient fait l'effet d'un poignard qu'on lui plante encore et encore dans le coeur. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le sol, alors qu'il pouvait entendre les autres élèves arriver.

« Mon propre père me renie.... juste parce que je ne suis pas chez Serpentard.... j'veux rentrer à la maison Papa ! » Pensa t-il

Dès sa première année, tout allé être différent par rapport à sa jeunesse si bien et si joyeuse. Le jeune garçon soupira longuement avant que tous les élèves ne rentre en cours. Harry s'assit au fond de la salle de classe, sous l'étonnement de plusieurs. Tout le monde pensait que monsieur le fils du professeur de potions se mettrait devant, répondant du tac à tac à toutes les questions posé par le professeur.

Le dit professeur salua la classe rapidement, annonçant alors de sa voix dure. Ce n'était pas la voix que son fils lui connaissait, non cet homme n'était pas du tout le père qu'il connaissait.

Je vous préviens tout de suite. Le cours de potions n'est pas un simple cours de cuisine. C'est sérieux et la moindre erreur peut vous être fatale pour la suite. Je n'aurais aucun favoritisme envers tel élève car il est meilleur. Vous êtes tous logé à la même enseigne et à la moindre erreur vous serait puni.

Alors que tout le monde était joyeux jusqu'ici, un grand froid parcouru la salle. On aurait même pu voir les anges passaient dans la classe. Le professeur fit ouvrir le livre à la page 47, ce que fit tout le monde rapidement. D'un coup de baguette, le maître des potions fit apparaître les tout ce que chacun devait faire pour réussir leur potion.

Pour Harry, qui s'était mit avec Ron, tout se passa de travers. Le garçon renversa plusieurs fioles, leur potions au lieu de faire des bulle avait de la fumée qui sortait, au lieu d'être légèrement opaque à un moment, elle resta aussi liquide que de l'eau.

Son premier cours de potions se termina, et il en ressortia encore plus dépité que lorsqu'il était entré. Il avait fait perdre beaucoup de points à sa maison et il avait reçut 3 heures de retenu.

« Cette première année va vraiment être très difficile... c'est certain maintenant... »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que se chapitre vous a plus et vous pemettra de répondre à certaines de vos questions.

Je vous fait tous de gros bisous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour !

Oui je sais, je suis un tout petit peu en retard... Mon problème est que je n'arrive pas à écrire tout le temps et que je ne sais jamais combien de temps je vais mettre pour recommencer à écrire. Mais j'essaie quand même de faire le plus rapidement possible pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre trop longtemps...

Pour cette "reprise" ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long. Et puis.... non, je vous dit rien, vous verrez bien ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

Harry avait passé une année des pus difficile. Son père avait été sévère comme pas possible avec lui, presque pire qu'avec les autres élèves. Et encore, pas seulement avec les Serdaigle par exemple, non, même en comparaison avec les autres Griffy, le petit garçon en prenait beaucoup. Tout le monde l'avait bien remarqué et tous étaient très étonnés.

D'après eux, c'était le fils du maître des potions, alors quelque soit sa maison, il allait avoir des privilèges et il devait être très bon dans cette matière. Pourtant c'était tout le contraire, il en prenait beaucoup plus que tous le reste du château. Il devait avoir le plus de point retiré à sa maison et le plus d'heure de retenu passé. Certain pensaient même que si cela continuait le garçon aurait un pass pour retenu à vie.

Les vacances scolaires étaient arrivées. Et toute sa première année, comme il s'en doutait fut assez difficile. Son père n'arrêtait pas de le punir pour des stupidités et un garçon de Serpentard, Draco Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de lui chercher des noises sans savoir pourquoi. Rapidement, il répondit alors à ce type et alors leur dispute devinrent quotidiennes, tous le monde s'écartant ou changeant de direction dès qu'ils les voyaient commencer. Parfois, leur dispute aller plus loin que de simple mot et un duel magique commençait. Heureusement, chaque fois il y avait quelques dans les parages pour les arrêter, un préfet ou encore un professeur.

Harry était assez inquiet de ces longs mois qu'il devrait passer avec son père et dès le premier jour, ses soupçons se confirmèrent. A table, Severus ne répondait pas ou presque pas alors que c'était le seul moment ou ils étaient face à face sans pouvoir fuir. Durant la journée, il ne lui adressait même pas la parole, même pas il ne le prévenait lorsqu'il partait.

Ce fut après un mois qu'il se décida à envoyer un lettre à Hermione, qui au fil de l'année était devenu une véritable amie et confidente et non plus cette mis je sais tout enquiquinante, par moment seulement, et le rat de bibliothèque pour tout le monde.

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Encore une fois je t'embête un petit peu avec mes petits problèmes personnels. Ca m'ennuie de devoir t'embêter avec mes soucis tous le temps, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Papa ne veut pas du tout me parler, je pense que cette histoire de maison ne lui est toujours pas passé... A présent en plus il part sans me dire ou, ni même me dire un seul mot et ne reviens que tard dans la nuit..._

_Je m'inquiète beaucoup... Depuis que je suis petit il a toujours était très gentil avec moi et on rigolait bien, maintenant j'ai l'impression de vivre avec un étranger..._

_Je voulais lui demander qui était maman mais je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire maintenant..._

_J'ai réussit à faire un petit truc pourtant, je lui ai demandé que tu viennes et il m'a répondu oui. Alors je te propose de venir à la maison quand tu veux._

_En espérant te revoir très bientôt._

_Harry._

Hermione avait lu la lettre en fronçant des sourcils et le soir même elle avait demandé à ses parents pour aller chez Harry, leurs racontant l'histoire. Bien évidement, ils acceptèrent. Ce fut juste avant de se coucher que la demoiselle prépara son sac, décidant qu'elle partirait dès le lendemain pour retrouver son ami.

Le dit lendemain, le jeune Rogue fut surpris en voyant son amie devant chez lui, souriante.

- Coucou !

- Hermione ! Merci d'être venue !

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser tout seul non ? Bon, par contre, j'veux ma chambre. Annonça-t-elle en rigolant.

- Bien sur ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Euh je disais ça...

- Viens je vais te la montrer !

Il referma la porte et tous deux montèrent à l'étage en discutant joyeusement. La fille posa ses affaires puis ils s'assirent pour discuter de façon plus sérieuse.

Severus n'était pas là, comme souvent depuis un moment à présent vu qu'il paraît le matin et rentrer dans la nuit. Harry lui expliqua alors toutes ces vacances déjà passé, la tête baissée et le regard triste. Hermione fit tout son possible pour trouver une explication, ou du moins rassurer le jeune garçon, ce dont elle parvint après un long moment.

A l'heure du repas, tous deux descendirent, préparant alors un petit repas pour trois, car même si son père ne rentrait que rarement pour dîner, Harry lui faisant quand même un quelque chose pour quand il franchirait le pas de la maison.

Ce fut donc avec surprise, pendant qu'ils mangeaient, que le Griffondor vit le maître des potions arrivait dans le salon par la cheminée. Il baissa la tête et annonça doucement.

- Tu as une part dans le frigo Papa...

Voyant le malaise de son ami, la jeune griffondor prit son courage à deux mains et annonça en se levant et souriante.

- Bonsoir monsieur.

- Et maintenant la miss je sais tout chez moi...

Ni une ni deux, la demoiselle prit une mine boudeuse à l'entende de ce surnom qu'elle détestait, mais cette tête fut vite remplacer par une énorme surprise à l'entente et la vue de la gifle qui était partit sur la joue du garçon.

Le dit garçon se tenait donc à présent la joue, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il était bien loin à présent le père aimant et doux. Hermione monta dans sa chambre dès que son professeur le lui demanda et une fois qu'il fut sur qu'il était seul avec son fils il prit la parole.

- Qui t'as permis de l'inviter dans ma maison ?!

- Tu me dis jamais rien... alors je me suis dis que je pouvais faire pareil...

Severus aurait du être content de voir que son fils avait un petit côté Serpentard, mais pas du tout, loin de là, il était encore plus énervé en entendant son petit bouchon lui répondre, même si le ton n'y était pas, la phrase y était bien présente.

- Ne me répond pas en plus ! Je ne t'ai jamais permis de la faire venir ! Maintenant qu'elle est ici, elle reste, mais sache que ce n'est que pour 3 jours et qu'une fois qu'elle sera partit tu n'es autorisé à rien dans cette maison ! Maintenant tu montes et tu mangeras que demain !

Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il fila comme une fusée au premier étage, fonça dans sa chambre et sauta sur son lit pour pleurer. Une Hermione l'attendait là et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle passa doucement, telle une mère, une main sur son dos pour le calmer. Le garçon se colla contre elle, continuant de pleurer ainsi pendant un long moment.

En bas, le maître des potions regardait le repas qu'il mit au frigo puis il prit son assiette qu'il jeta en entière dans la poubelle. Ses voisins étant moldus, il avait apprit à vivre comme eux et puis il trouvait cela sympa la cuisine ou les autres petits choses comme ça depuis qu'il avait un fils.

L'homme attrapa sa cape qu'il mit sur ses épaules et entra dans la cheminée après avoir de la poudre, quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva chez l'homme dont il rendait visite régulièrement depuis le début des vacances.

- Tiens, Sev'... Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais que demain...

En voyant la mine triste de l'homme, le blond soupira et annonça qu'il préparait du café. Un petit coup de baquette, un second et deux tasses avec une cafetière pleine arrivèrent sur la table basse. Le brun avait déjà retiré sa cape et s'était déjà installé sur le canapé. Le propriétaire des lieux rejoignit l'homme mais il n'eut pas le temps de servir le café que le maître des potions était déjà en train de pleurer sur ses genoux.

- J'lai frappé Rémus ! J'ai frappé mon petit garçon tout jeune et tout innocent juste pour garder mon image de dur au château !!!

- Tu deviens de pire et en pire... à l'école tu étais déjà pas mal renfermé mais maintenant ça devient pire.

- D'abord si j'étais renfermé je viendrais pas te parler et je rigolerais pas avec mon fils !

Le brun s'était redressé aux paroles et croisait à présent les bras dans une moue boudeuse, les larmes continuant malgré tout de couler. Le blond sourit, essuyant alors les larmes de son pouce tout en prenant la parole.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne continus pas ? Tu étais bien comme ça, à rigoler avec Harry et lui même était heureux. D'après ce que tu m dis ça ne lui plais pas beaucoup de voir son papa chéri devenir aussi méchant...

- Mais vi mais je peux pas être méchant à l'école et d'un coup être gentil à la maison !

- Alors tu préfères ruiner la jeunesse de ton fils juste pour garder ta réputation à son travail... Ah oui, c'est du propre dis donc !

- T'as cas avoir un fils, on verra qui sera le meilleur !

- Je te ferais dire que je voudrai bien mais j'ai pas le droit ! Tu te rappelles ? Loup-garou ! J'ai interdiction du ministère d'avoir un enfant ! Mais c'est gentil de me remuer le couteau dans la plaie alors que je t'aide à évacuer tes angoisses depuis presque un mois à présent... Ah non, plus ! Depuis un an !

Ce fut donc au tour de Lupin de bouder, avec une pointe de colère auprès de son ami. Cela faisait un moment pour lui à présent qu'il recherchait quelqu'un avec qui être, déjà dur en ayant une bête féroce en vous, de plus il rêvai d'avoir un petit enfant, même s'il savait que ceci était totalement impossible !

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, les deux seules choses qui rompaient le silence étaient les pleurs de Severus et les grognements de Rémus qui continuait de râler. Finalement, les larmes cessèrent de couler, laissant simplement un monsieur endormit sur le canapé. Le loup-garou soupira et caressa les cheveux du maître des potions.

- Rha je hais tes cheveux ! Pourquoi j'ai fais ça moi hein ?!

Alors qu'il recommença à pester, il transforma deux petits coussins en couverture qu'il déposa sur le brun avant d'aller se coucher à son tour.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes gens avait décider d'aller se balader en ville. Du moins, dans le centre même de Londres, car par ici il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire alors qu'un peu plus loin il y avait des magasins avec un peu des nouveautés de tout ou encore des petits bars sympa pour s'arrêter boire un petit truc frais.

Une fois en ville, Hermione voulut acheter par mal de choses, mais elle se retint pour seulement deux livres qui avaient l'air passionnant. Après deux bonnes heures, ils s'arrêtèrent pour boire quelque chose. Harry l'emmena alors dans un petit endroit avec trois tables dehors et 5 dedans.

- Je viens souvent ici avec Daniel, mon voisin, c'est super. Mais avec l'été je ne sais pas si on va trouver une place...

Et le brun n'avait pas tord car le bar était plein et il ne restait pas une table de libre. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir ils entendirent une voix les appeler. Les deux compères allèrent vers les voix et virent deux Serpentard.

- C'est plein!

- Draco, c'est moi qui est choisis de les faire venir !

- Et moi je dis non !

- Malfoy....

- Vous ne voulez quoi les Serpentard ?

- Que vous partiez !

Le garçon embrouilla les cheveux du blonds qui râla un commença alors à se les recoiffer, ne pensant pas sur le coup qu'il pouvait le refaire aux toilettes avec un coup de baguette magique vu qu'il pensait plus à insulter son meilleur ami.

- Bien. Lui, il vous déteste, moi j'ai rien contre vous, alors je préfère me faire une opinion moi-même.

- Mouai...

Finalement, les deux jeunes Griffondor s'installèrent à la table, commandant deux cappuccinos avant de discuter au départ craintivement avec Blaise, puis au fur et à mesure de manière plus confiante. A présent, même lorsque Draco ouvrait la bouche pour insulter quelqu'un, personne ne l'entendait.

Les rouges et ors repartirent dans la fin de l'après-midi, content de leur journée, rentrant à la maison. Bien évidemment il ne trouvèrent pas le maître des potions, qui pour dire vraie était toujours chez le loup-garou.

Chez le dit Lupin, l'homme avait fait du café qu'il apportait au salon, se qui réveilla le brun qui reniflait l'air tel un chien.

- Café...

- Debout monsieur le dormeur, sinon pas de café.

- Non... il fait bon sous la couette...

- Bon bah je vais le jeter...

- Non je suis debout !

Le blond sourit amusé en voyant la réaction de l'homme puis il s'approcha pour lui donner sa tasse, s'installant à côté de lui. Durant un instant, aucun ne prononça un mot, profitant pour l'un de son café et l'autre du simple silence.

- Alors ? Que vas-tu faire pour ton fils ?

- J'en sais rien... Je sais même avec l'oclumencie qu'il veut savoir qui est sa mère et je peux pas lui en parler...

- Tiens d'ailleurs c'est qui sa mère ?!

- Rémus...

- J'ai rien dis.

Le brun soupira. Personne, pas même Rémus n'était au courant qu'en faite la dame Potter était la mère de son fils. Personne ne le croirait et cela poserait beaucoup de problème à pas mal de gens.

Une fois son café finit, le maître des potions soupira et s'allongea, posant une nouvelle fois sa tête sur les genoux du loup-garou.

- Non tu n'auras pas de gratouilles tu as les cheveux pourris...

- Méchant...

A la place, l'ex maraudeur glissa ses doigts dans le cou de l'homme, descendant sur son épaule puis sur son bras pour l'aider à se détendre un petit peu, cela se passait ainsi depuis le début.

- Je sais pas quoi faire Rémus... Déjà qu'on s'évitait avec cette histoire de maison, maintenant que je l'ai frappé il va plus du tout vouloir de moi comme père...

- Prend ton courage à deux mains et va lui parler.

- J'suis un Serpentard, j'ai pas de courage...

- Que quand ça t'arranges tiens. Penses à Harry un instant, tu l'adores et tu veux tout faire pour lui, chose que tu as parfaitement réussit durant 11 années, alors à présent tu peux bien mettre ta fierté à côté pour que ça dure encore bouse de dragon !

- Yerk...

Le maître des potions se redressa avant de recommencer son habituel je ne sais pas quoi faire avec mon fils se qui fit soupire le loup-garou. Il se demanda quand pouvait bien être la prochaine pleine lune, ainsi il serait tranquille pour quelques jours car il lui fallait toujours quelques jours pour récupérer totalement son énergie, la transformation étant assez dur pour le corps humain et épuisante.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider à tes bouger un peu les fesses... Non arrêtes de dandiner sur sur ce siège c'est bizarre... Un tit électrochoc ?

- Ca fais mal ! Pas question.

Le blond regarda son ami et sourit.

- Il est possible de te faire un choc sans te faire mal...

- Serpentard... tu ressembles à un Serpentard comme ça ! Rémus ?

Le blond continuait de le fixer assez bizarrement, puis d'un coup, le brun sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et une main sur sa joue pour l'empêcher de reculer. Rémus l'embrassait.

* * *

Tadam !!! J'espère que ça vous a plus pour cette petite reprise.... En tout cas, moi ça m'a fait plaisir de reprendre cette petite histoire ^^

J'aime beaucoup comme Severus tourne, et je commente ma propre fic...

Bref ! Le prochain chapitre (déjà finit donc de sur il ne devrait pas tarder à être en ligne) sera basé sur Lupin et Severus pour régler quelques petits déails entre eux ^^

Passé une bonne journée !


	5. Chapter 4

Et voilà le prochain chapitre ! Je n'ai pas mis longtemps, comme promis ^^

Donc comme je vous l'ai dit avant également, le chapitre est essentiellement, voir totalement, basé sur Severus et Lupin pour régler un petit peu leur petite histoire de baiser.

Bonne lecture ^^

**_

* * *

_**_**CHAPITRE 5**_

Ca pour un choc, c'est sur, c'était un gros choc. Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour, le loup-garou embrasserait le maître des potions ? Sûrement pas l'intéressé ! En tout cas, l'homme qui était d'abord sous l'étonnement, se retrouva après quelques secondes à répondre au baiser du blond, qui fut alors à son tour surpris.

- Sev'... t'étais censé être en choc là... pas me répondre...

- Dis ça à quelqu'un qui n'a eut aucun contact physique depuis 13 ans...

- Tu marques un point... Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant...

- Oui. Merci Rémus.

L'homme se leva, attrapa sa cape qu'il mit et partit alors de chez son ami par la cheminée. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, les deux adolescents discutaient joyeusement dans le canapé, regardant il ne savait quoi et il s'en fichait pour dire vrai. Il eut droit à un bonjour qu'il n'écouta pas véritablement puis monta directement au premier étage dans sa chambre puis il se déshabilla pour aller se prendre une bonne douche, pensant alors :

- Un petit bisou de temps en temps... ça fait de mal à personne non ?

Le maître des potions resta un long moment sous l'eau chaude, il en profita même pour se laver les cheveux, mais bon, un bon coup de gel et d'ici demain il aurait ses beaux cheveux qui font peur comme toujours. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait une Griffondor dans sa maison et qu'il devait garder un minimum son côté je suis un dur et méchant monsieur.

Severus redescendit alors qu'il était l'heure du repas. Il décida alors de se mettre au fourneau, un petit tablier sur lui, ainsi il ne penserait plus à cela et comme les enfants n'étaient pas là, il n'aurait pas de problème.

Se fut au milieu de sa préparation qu'il entendit deux voix. Il se tourna rapidement pour voir une paire d'œil marron la le fixer. L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se fut la Griffondor qui le fit en première.

- Très joli tablier monsieur...

- Je prépare une potion.

- Avec un tablier... ?

- Pour ne pas salir ma robe de la maison !

- Et votre potion à une odeur de... curry ?

- C'est pour rendre la potion meilleur. Je teste pour donner des goût.

- Mais bien sur...

- Miss Granger... si vous ne voulez pas que je vous retire...

- Ça va hein ? Avec tout ce que Harry me dit. « Papa il est gentil. Il est beau. Je l'aime même s'il est bizarre en ce moment » et encore il m'en n'a dit des pire alors bon... votre jeu je suis méchant, pas avec moi !

S'il avait pu lancer des éclairs avec ces yeux, le professeur Rogue aurait sûrement foudroyé son à se moment précis, mais d'un autre côté il était content de voir que son petit garçon avait toujours de l'affection pour lui, malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir à l'école. Il est toujours dur de mélanger vie professionnel et personnel...

Ils se mirent à table, Hermione discutant joyeusement avec un Harry un petit peu plus discret et un Severus pratiquement pas présent.

Plusieurs rues plus loin et maison, un homme blond marché dans sa maison rapidement et il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Après quelques instants, une voix se fit entendre.

- C'est bizarre que tu m'appelles Rém'...

- Oui mais c'est trèèèès important ma petite Lily.

- D'accord.... Je m'assois.... Va y racontes tout à maman.

Le loup-garou commença alors à raconter son histoire depuis le début. D'abord quelques années auparavant mais il fut vite interrompu puisque la demoiselle était déjà au courant de tout cela. Il passa donc au début des vacances d'été scolaire, expliquant que régulièrement le maître des potions venait chez lui, qu'il l'aidait à se calmer qu'il le conseillait et que finalement tout avait dérapé hier soir. Il lui narra comment la situation était arrivé, ce qu'il avait ressentit, ses espèces de sensation bizarre dans son ventre et qui le rendait mal à l'aise et puis d'un autre côté la joie de ce simple petit contact auquel il voulut depuis un moment à présent.

- Je l'ai embrassé ! Je m'étais dit de pas la faire, surtout depuis qu'il avait son petit garçon et puis là, d'un coup, je brise tout ce que j'essaie de tenir depuis 12 ans et à présent c'est tout tombé...

- D'un côté tenir 12 ans est déjà remarquable je trouve.

- Bah justement ! J'aurais pus au moins une année de plus ! Et puis je fais quoi maintenant...?

La rouquine soupira doucement, réfléchissant aux possibilités qu'avait à présent son ami. Le choix était de réunir deux d'entre elle et de les annoncer à Lunard avec tact et diplomatie.

- Soit tu lui ressautes dessus en espérant que ça se passe bien soit tu laisses tomber et ne le voit plus jamais pour te cacher.

Alors là, le blond était des plus surpris. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'entendre son ami être gentille et aider tout le monde en cas de problème, là elle lui balançait deux choix dans la faces avec d'un côté la chance et de l'autre côté la fuite. Le second était hors de question, un Griffondor ne fuit pas, mais d'un autre côté lui n'était pas du genre à compter sur la chance, c'était à Sirius qu'il fallait demander ceci.

L'homme soupira longuement, pensant que tout était foutu. La rouquine, face à lui, était plus concentré pour savoir comment elle pourrait demander des nouvelles de son fils sans pour autant paraître trop insistante pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. C'était mission impossible, surtout avec Lunard.

Les deux compères soupirèrent en cœur une nouvelle fois puis Lily eut alors une brillante idée de génie.

- Solution 3 : On va maintenant chez Severus pour le voir !

- Hein ?!

- On est partit !

Sur ses mots, la dame poussa son ami dans la cheminée lui tendant la poudre qu'il prit avant de dire l'adresse du maître des potions et lancée la poudre de cheminette. La rouquine fit de même peu après.

Chez Severus, le repas était pratiquement finit puisqu'ils mangeaient à présent le dessert, une petite glace tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, lorsqu'ils entendirent des gens arriver par la cheminée. Ce fut Rogue père qui se leva pour aller de qui il s'agissait et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Lily et Rémus dans sa maison.

- Bonjour...

- Bonjour Sev' !

- Au revoir...

- Hop hop hop !

Ni une, ni deux, la Potter après quelques coups de baguette magique bloqua les deux garçons qui étaient déjà en train de repartir dans leur coin et les enferma dans la chambre du maître de la maison. Une fois qu'elle fut sure qu'ils ne pouvaient pas fuir, elle redescendit, pensant qu'elle pourrait ainsi discuter avec son fils.

- Tout va bien avec Papa... ?

- Parfaitement bien. Je suis Lily, une amie à lui et disons qu'avec Rémus, le monsieur qui tu as vu, ils ont eut une petite dispute qui m'énerve, alors on est venu pour arranger ça. Et tu es... ? Ajouta t-elle doucement en voyant la Griffondor.

- Hermione Granger madame. Je suis une amie de Harry.

- A la bonne heure !

La dite madame s'installa à table et commença à discuter joyeusement avec son fils et son amie.

Un petit plus plus haut, les deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Le premier sur son lit, le second sur une chaise un petit peu plus loin. Severus regardait en silence par la fenêtre, attendant que Lily se décide à remonter et leur ouvre à nouveau la porte. Lupin par contre fixer le brun, en silence lui aussi, ne sachant pas trop lui-même ce qu'il voulait.

- Une petite partie de carte ?

- Je n'ai pas de cartes dans ma chambre !

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux et Rémus qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre se leva et s'approcha de Severus, se plantant devant lui.

- Je ne m'excuserais pas.

- Ça dépend pour quoi... selon ta réponse ça me va...

- Hein ? Bah pour mon geste...

- Ça me va.

Alors là, le loup-garou comprenait pas trop de quoi il parlait. Pour être franc, il était totalement perdu, murmurant un vague « il est bizarre ». Le blond se pencha vers lui pressa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Rogue. Le brun resta sans bouger, parce que à quoi sa servait qu'il bouge si dans deux secondes les lèvres allaient partir pour râler.

Pourtant, ce fut le contraire, une main se glissa sur sa joue, glissant dans son cou et une langue chercher à approfondir le baiser. Ni une, ni deux, l'homme passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon et alors que ce baiser auquel, sans le savoir véritablement, il rêvait, commença véritablement enfin, le loup-garou se recula, laissant un Severus grognon.

Rémus attrapa le col de la cape de l'homme pour le souleva et le tira jusqu'à la porte.

- Va me nettoyer ces cheveux !

- J'ai une salle de bain à moi juste à droite là...

Le blond regarda la porte de l'autre côté de la chambre et poussa le brun dans la salle de bain, refermant la prote derrière lui et criant de ne pas sortir tant qu'il ne serait pas parfaitement propre.

Rogue soupira longuement. Sa baguette était dans sa chambre alors il ne pouvait même pas arranger ça avec la magie. Il plongea alors la tête dans l'évier et se fit couler l'eau sur ses cheveux, retirant l'espèce de gel bizarre qu'il avait mit sur ses cheveux pour les rendre gras.

Il ressortit alors, à moitié trempé car il avait eut la flemme de se sécher, dégoulinant sur sa robe et sur le sol d'un air pas du tout ravi.

- Content... ?

- Parfait ! Ça te va bien comme ça !

- Hum...

Rémus n'avait pas tout à fait tort en disant cela. Les cheveux habituellement gras et moche du professeur était à présent presque doux. Quelques mèches lui collaient légèrement le visage et les gouttes d'eau qui coulait dans son cou pour aller se cacher sur son torse était une tentation à vouloir les suivre et découvrir le corps de cet homme.

Le loup-garou n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de venir enlacé le garçon, glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Délicatement, il pressa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes et le baiser s'approfondit très rapidement. L'un comme l'autre voulait plus de contact, alors leur corps se collèrent automatiquement.

Le baiser qui était doux au départ si fit de plus en plus sensuel, brutal. Les mains du blond partait déjà à la recherche du corps de l'homme qu'il désirait depuis de longues années, ayant trop attendus ce moment il ne pouvait pas se retenir. La robe noir tomba rapidement au sol, puis le reste des habits, alors que sa bouche qui avait quitté celle de Rogue déposer des baisers enflammaient partout sur son corps, mordillant la peau, la léchant, laissant des traces de possession...

Le maître des potions qui n'avait eut aucun contact depuis un moment était à fleur de pot, la tête rejetait en arrière, ne retenant en aucun cas chacun de ses gémissements qui excitaient encore plus Lunard.

Rapidement, les deux corps furent nus, l'un contre l'autre, les respirations haletantes, des gémissements... Ils firent l'amour de façon presque pressé, rapide, sans grande délicatesse mais avec douceur quand même, l'un faisant un maximum attention à l'autre.

Épuisé, allongés l'un contre l'autre, Rogue à moitié sur Lunard, ils reprirent leur souffle lentement, le loup-garou caressant les cheveux de son amant lentement. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à parler.

- Faudra que je remercie Lily.

- Si mon fils est au courant je me suicide...

- Je suis contre !

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, le maître des potions c'était déjà endormit, un tout petit sourire aux lèvres. Rémus déposa un baiser sur son front avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, s'endormant peu après paisiblement.

* * *

Bon bah voilà ! Nos deux compères sont à présent un couple à part entière !  
J'ai tenter de suivre un petit peu les conseils de tout le monde pour améliorer mon histoire... J'espère que ça sera mieux pour tout le monde ainsi ^^

Hum sinon... ah oui ! Une personne m'a fait pensé que j'ai était mal polie Je vous souhaite tous la bonne année 2009 ! Une joyeuse nouvelle année, en espérant que tous ce passe bien pour vous tous en tout domaine ! Que ça soit en amour, au travail, pour les études, etc...

Pour le chapitre 6... Il est en cours mais pas terminé à cet instant ou je vous parle, donc il mettra peut-être quelques jours mais je pense que je ne mettrais pas 4 mois pour le poster ^^'

Bonne journée (ou soirée) à tous le monde, je vous fais un gros bisou !


	6. Chapter 5

Voilà, le chapitre 6 !

J'suis contente de moi et je trouve que vous avez été gâtés. 3 mois que j'avais rien fais et 3 ou 4 chapitres (je sais plus trop) en quelques jours seulement. J'espère que je serrais totalement pardonné comme ça ^^

Bonne lecture

_

* * *

_

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

Dans la cuisine, la discussion était toujours bien animé. Tous parlaient de petits anecdotes de leur vie et Lily pensait de plus en plus qu'elle aurait bien voulu être là pour passer tous ces bons moments avec lui. Enfin, la situation aurait probablement était totalement différente, car premièrement, jamais elle ne serait resté avec James qui aurait apprit tôt ou tard que ce n'était pas son fils, de l'autre côté il était hors de question qu'elle vive avec Severus qui était un simple ami. Bref, finalement, ceci n'était pas une bonne idée et elle était heureuse de voir que confier ce petit garçon au maître des potions avait été une bonne chose.

En haut, les deux hommes se réveillèrent après plusieurs heures de sommeil. Le premier à se lever fut Severus qui s'habilla automatiquement sous un Rémus qui le regarder sans perdre une miette de ce corps si beau qui était devant ses yeux. Enfin, son corps n'avait rien de bien particulier. Il n'était pas très bronzé, il n'avait pas de magnifique muscles dessinés ou se genre de petits détails qui font que le corps humain est parfait, mais pour lui il était beau et ça lui allait tout à fait.

- Habits toi... Je dois aller voir mon fils...

- Tu veux pas rester un peu sous la couette ?

Pour toutes réponses il reçut ces vêtements dans la figure. Le bond rigola doucement avant de se lever pour se vêtir à son tour. Pendant dis minutes, ils bataillèrent pour que madame Potter viennent leur ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit en annonçant simplement :

- Je vous avez oublié...

La rouquine descendit et dit au revoir à tout le monde avant de partir, rentrant chez elle et retrouver son mari. Severus regarda Lupin qui souriait stupidement. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa furtivement, lui disant de rentrer chez lui à présent. Semi-ordre auquel bien entendu le loup-garou contesta avant de descendre dans le salon, saluer les deux jeunes gens et partir.

Le maître de la maison débarqua alors à son tour dans la cuisine, regardant les Griffondor avant d'annoncer simplement.

- Elle repart dès demain.

Pas le temps de râler ni de dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme avait déjà fais demi tour pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Hermione, quand à elle, regardait son ami qui avait l'air triste d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps. Il le savait, car il l'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, mais il avait dit 3 jours, alors lui avait supposé qu'il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui.

Harry soupira longuement. Il était déjà assez tard, alors ils n'avaient même pas de temps pour aller se balader un petit peu en ville ou faire quelque chose, sinon son père le tuerait. Enfin, maintenant, vu la situation, le jeune homme pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir une situation pour terrible que maintenant. Un père qui l'évite et qui a l'air de le détestait. Il ne pourrait pas se faire tuer quand même... ? Non ! Pas possible !

Finalement, il ne put rien faire et le lendemain, Hermione repartit pour le reste des vacances. Il ne fit rien de particulier pendant tout ce temps. Le seul moment ou il revit son amie fut pour les courses au chemin de traverses pour la rentrée. Son père l'avait bel et bien accompagné, mais il n'avait pas l'air des plus joyeux de faire cela.

Chacun en profita pour raconter ses vacances à l'autre, même si ce fut Hermione qui parla pendant la plupart du temps. Une fois livres et nouveau chaudron acheté, les famille Rogue rentrèrent chez eux, une nouvelle fois dans le plus grand silence. Harry soupira longuement. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de tournure et malheureusement il n'avait toujours rien trouvé pour faire amélioré tout cela. Le seul point positif de ces derniers jours étaient que demain il allait partir pour la gare, prendre la Poudlard Express et qu'il pourrait discuter plus régulièrement avec Hermy.

Ron ? Non... Certes au tout début de sa première année, il avait beaucoup discuté avec lui et la demoiselle, mais au fur et à mesure, il trouvait que le garçon était assez énervant. Il ne savait pas trop exactement pourquoi lui-même, mais il y avait quelque chose avec cette tête rousse qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire passer et qui l'insupportait.

Le jeune homme était partit prendre sa douche. Sa valise était prête et ainsi, demain matin, il n'aurait plus qu'à manger un petit quelque chose et partirait pour l'école. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, les cheveux en bazar, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, se tournant ensuite sur le côté pour réfléchir. Se fut à se moment qu'il vit un papier sur son coussin. Il l'attrapa et se redressa avant de laisser ses yeux parcourir les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits.

_Je suis allé à l'école. Miss Granger vient te chercher demain. _

Ça pour un message clair et rapide, il l'était. Plus froid que cela c'était pas possible. Le jeune Rogue soupira, c'était une véritable manie ces derniers temps puis regarda une nouvelle fois la lettre pour être sur qu'il n'y avait pas quelques mots en plus qu'il n'avait pas vu. Se fut en bas de la feuille, en minuscule qu'il vit une petite flèche. Il tourna rapidement la page blanche et lut alors les quelques mots qu'il attendait.

_Repas sur la table. Cadeau d'anniversaire également._

_Joyeux 12 ans mon fils._

Mon fils ! Avec seulement ces deux petits mots il avait retrouvé tout son courage. Peut-être que son père ne qui avait pas écrit un roman, qu'il ne lui avait pas donné d'explication, qu'il était partit sans lui dire au revoir ni même qu'il recommencerait à lui parler comme avant. Mais au moins, et ça il en était sur et certain, il était toujours le fils à Severus Rogue, son seul père.

Le garçon lâcha le petit mot avant de sauter sur ses pieds, dévala les marches de l'escalier et sautant même les deux dernières. Il fila à la cuisine, se manquant de glisser en tournant puis il vit un gros draps sur la table qu'il retira aussitôt. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue de l'animal. Un hibou ! Il avait eut un animal pour son anniversaire ! Severus lui avait toujours dit qu'il refusait d'avoir un seul animal, ni même un petit rat de compagnie car il détestait devoir s'en occuper et qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il devrait le faire lorsque son fils aurait un peu la flemme de le faire. Pourtant, il avait un beau hibou blanc avec de beaux yeux dorés pour lui tout seul.

Un second petit papier était devant la cage.

_Chouette blanche. Hedwidge. Animal très malin d'après le vendeur._

Bon d'accord, il avait eut une chouette. Mais c'était quand même génial ! Harry ouvrit la cage et caressa doucement l'animal qui hulula de joie. Enfin, d'après lui, c'était de la joie, ou peut-être que c'était simplement parce que lui-même était en plein bonheur.

Pour le reste de la soirée, Harry mangea et dormit tôt. Sa chouette était dans sa chambre, la cage ouverte pour si elle voulait aller se percher autre part, mais la porte fermée pour ne pas qu'elle aille casser ou salir quelque chose dans la maison ou son père le lui ferait remarquer.

Le lendemain, Hermione vint la chercher avec ses parents, comme l'avait dit Severus. Durant le voyage, Harry expliqua simplement d'où venait la chouette et ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le train qu'il lui annonça la bonne nouvelle, comme quoi le professeur de potions aimait toujours son fils malgré le faite qu'il ne le montre pas du tout depuis un an à présent.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre et rapidement. Il savaient achetés quelques sucreries dans le Poudlard Express et s'était changé peu avant d'arriver. Au château, la répartition des élèves de premier année se fit sans problème. Il y eut quelques élèves en plus à Griffondor, comme dans toutes les maisons. Comme toujours, le directeur de l'école se leva pour faire un petit discours, rappelant à tous le monde que la forêt interdite, comme son nom le disait, était interdite et toutes ces petits règles.

- Et maintenant une petite nouveauté. Comme tout le monde le sait, notre cher professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est partit à la retraire. Nous accueillons cette année un nouveau dans notre équipe du corps enseignant. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir comme il se doit monsieur Lupin Rémus.

Tout le monde applaudit puis le repas apparut. Tous mangèrent joyeusement en discutant des dernières petits nouvelles. Harry et Hermione, quand à eux, discutèrent plutôt du nouveaux professeur.

- Ce n'est pas l'homme qui était chez toi ?

- Oui... Papa et lui avait l'air plutôt en froid....

- A mon avis, ça ne va pas être très gai. Ils risquent de se battre souvent en utilisant les élèves par exemple...

Ils soupirèrent ensemble et continuèrent leur repas avec plus de joie, avant d'aller se coucher, comme tout le reste du château.

Le lendemain, ils avaient reçut leur emploi du temps. Ils commençaient avec défense contre les forces du mal. Tant mieux ! Ainsi ils pourraient voir tout de suite comment cela allé se passer avec leur nouveau professeur. Et finalement, tout se passa parfaitement bien.

Monsieur Lupin était une personne gentil qui aimait bien faire quelques blagues de temps à autres et taquiner les gens. Ses explications étaient simples et le cours était vivant, malgré le faite qu'il n'y eut aucune pratique. Il n'avait l'air pas trop sévère mais juste. Alors que toute la classe de Griffondor partait vers les cachots joyeusement, la joie retomba rapidement en entrant dans la salle de Potion. Tout de suite, l'ambiance était totalement différente. Le cours du professeur Rogue était plus dur, stricte, un peu endormant il faut l'avouer et dès qu'il le pouvait, il faisait perdre des points à la maison, ne leur en donnant aucun.

Le midi, après deux heures de DCFM et potion, tous étaient assez fatigué et profitèrent de leur repas avec grand plaisir. Par contre, quelques professeur manquaient. Monsieur Lupin, Monsieur Rogue, Madame Mac Gonagall et le Directeur. Probablement à cause des cours ou des copies à corriger. Dès le premier jour ? Oui. Le professeur de métamorphose adorait faire de petit examens dès la rentrée pour être sure que pendant les vacances tout le monde travaillerait et n'oublierait rien. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas pour tous.

Dans une des salles des cachots, si quelqu'un était venu voir ou écouter, il aurait pu voir des hommes en train de s'embrasser avec envi.

- Tes cheveux Sev' !

Un petite coup de baguette magique et les cheveux noirs de l'homme furent impeccable.

- Pratique non... ?

- Pas le temps, tu m'as trop manqué.

Le loup-garou coupa cour à la discussion et reprit le baiser coupait quelques secondes plus tôt. Le blond avait rêvé de tout le corps de cet homme pendant des années, il avait eut droit à y goûté puis il avait du faire sans durant tout un mois qui fut un véritable calvaire pour lui. D'un côté il devait préparer ses cours pour la rentrée, mais de l'autre côté il n'avait pas réussit à se concentrer, pensant constamment à l'objet de ses désirs qu'il voulait tant.

Le professeur de défense glissa ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de Severus, les palpant un instant avant de soulever l'homme, poussant toutes les affaires sur le bureau avant de le faire s'asseoir dessus. Le baiser fut rompu, laissant des lèvres rougies, un souffle haletant pour aller picorer le cou du maître des potions.

- Rémus... tu as vu ce que tu viens de faire à mon bureau... ?

Le loup-garou grogna légèrement pour toutes réponses, faisant descendre ses lèvres sur l'épaule de son amour. Pourtant, un pied s'appuya sur sa propre épaule, le forçant ainsi à s'arrêter et à reculer.

- Sev' ! Quoi ?

- Mon bureau...

- Je le rangerais après !

- Mes fioles cassées...

- Ça aussi ça s'arrange !

- Mes potions par terre...

- Oups...

S'il y a bien une chose auquel Lupin savait qu'il fallait faire attention, c'était les potions de cet homme. Au moindre problème par rapport à celle-ci et il était impossible de faire autre chose que de fuir.

- Tiens je vais aller manger quelque chose moi...

- On bouge pas !

Severus attrapa le col de la cape de l'homme, le dit homme qui tentait de fuir, et lui interdit de partir tant que tout ne serrait pas ranger parfaitement. Bien entendu, pas question de le laisser faire par magie, ainsi peut-être que la leçon se marquerait mieux dans son esprit et qu'il ne recommencerait pas la même erreur.

Lupin fut alors contraint de se mettre à genoux, sous le regard expert de son amant et nettoya la salle, remettant tout correctement sur le bureau. Pourtant, il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ceci, lui il voulait être avec son amant et profiter de sa présence maintenant !

Avec un petit regard en coin, il regardait le professeur qui était assis sur une des table des élèves, puis il attendit qu'il ne regarde pas dans sa direction pour glisser vers lui discrètement. Une fois à côté de lui, il lui attrapa les mains, chose qui surpris le brun, et l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Au fur et à mesure, Rogue arrêta de résister, répond plutôt à son baiser passionnément. Ses mains furent relâcher et il en profita pour les glisser dans les cheveux blonds de son chéri et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Ils firent alors l'amour à même le sol de la salle de classe, une nouvelle fois sans retenir aucun de leur gémissements, les corps serrés le plus possible l'un contre l'autre, tous deux souhaitant sentir la peau douce de son compère le plus près possible de lui. Rogue pourtant, qui garda sa tête à peu près sur ses épaules n'attendit pas et s'assit. Ce fut donc un professeur de potion ruisselant, le corps complètement nu, les lèvres rougies et le souffle haletant qui demanda.

- Maintenant mon bureau...

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, régulièrement, on ne voyait pas les professeurs Lupin et Rogue à la table. Souvent on les voyaient et se demander de se voir pour discuter soit disant de travail et plusieurs autres petits moments comme cela qui commençaient à mettre le soupçons à notre Griffondor la plus intelligente.

Harry et Hermione reçurent une heure de colle pour le jeudi après-midi alors que l'on était à présent la mi-Novembre. Tous les deux durent nettoyer plusieurs des étagères de rangement du professeur de potion qui était actuellement dans la salle de classe avec le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Chaque fois que la rouquine jetait un coup d'œil, elle le les voyait simplement discuter au dessus de feuilles.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux rouge et or repartirent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent à la moitié du chemin que Hermione annonça.

- Mince... J'ai oublié ma cape dans la salle !

- Tu l'as récupérera demain, Papa et le professeur Lupin ont l'air occupés...

- Non je préfère la reprendre maintenant sinon je vais oublier. Rentre sans moi je te rejoins dans la salle commune.

- D'accord mais fais attention.

Elle lui fit un geste de la main et repartit en arrière, marchant rapidement vers les cachots. Bien entendu, la demoiselle avait fais exprès d'oublier sa cape. Elle était sure qu'il y avait quelque chose là dessous et voulait absolument savoir de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Hermione arriva devant la classe et colla son oreille à la porte, mais elle n'entendit rien du tout. La demoiselle n'était pas stupide, elle se doutait bien que s'il y avait quelque chose, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait le découvrir. Les professeurs n'étaient idiots et savaient qu'ils devaient faire attention. Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'elle récupère sa cape vu qu'elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle allait la reprendre. S'armant de son courage de Griffondor, la rouquine toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Une seconde fois puis une troisième. N'entendant toujours aucun son lui permettant d'entrer, elle ouvrit lentement, parlant doucement.

- Professeurs... Excusez moi j'ai oublié...

Là, c'était sur, il y avait quelque chose. Ces deux professeurs étaient nus, sur le bureau, en plein ébat sexuel le regard plein de désir et de plaisir.

- Je sais pas si tu vas me croire mais je crois que j'ai oublié de fermer la porte correctement Sev'...

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je me dis de plus en plus que Severus est un petit peu idiot quand même... Mais bon, on lui en veut pas on lui pardonne ^^

J'ai remarqué, et je trouve ça dommage, que d'après les stats j'ai 500 clics sur la page de mes chapitres (alors je supose qu'il on lu car après 4 chapitre entier si les gens n'aimaient pas il ne viendrait pas) et pourtant 5 malheureuse petit Review... Bon je veux pas forcer tout le monde à m'en poster, mais je trouve juste dommage et quelque peu énervant. Bon vous en faite pas, pour les 500 clics je continus l'histoire tout de même ^^

Pour le chapitre 7 ? Hum.... j'espère l'avoir finit pour demain ^^  
Je dois avouer que je bloque un petit peu par moment  
Mais bon, au pire d'ici deux jours il sera là lol

Bonne journée !


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour bonjour !

Je sais, je suis un petit peu en retard mais j'ai eut quelques imprévus personnels à régler avant. D'ailleurs je risque d'être pas mal occupée prochainement... Je vais quand même tenter de continuer rapidement pour pouvoir vous mettre la suite.

Bonne lecture.

**_

* * *

_**

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

Hermione était toujours littéralement sous le choc. Bien sur, elle pensait qu'il y avait un problème entre ses deux professeurs, mais jamais, oh grand jamais, elle n'aurais suspecté que ces deux hommes avait un relation. Et pas n'importe qu'elle relation. Ce n'était pas une simple relation de travail. C'était au minimum une relation impliquant le sexe. Après, que leur soit stable ou sérieuse n'était pas vraiment sa principal occupation actuellement.

Rémus c'était levé, debout au milieu de la pièce, il se rhabillait. Severus quand à lui était plutôt en train de fixer la rouquine, se redressant lentement de son bureau.

- Miss Granger écoutait... Il ne faut absolument pas dire...

- Je dois le dire à Harry !

La rouge et or fit demi-tour et commença à sortir de la pièce, ou du moins ce fut son intention car deux bras lui attrapèrent les épaules et la força à se retourner pour faire face à son possesseur.

- Sev' tu...

- Rémus couché !

- D'accord...

Severus regardait la demoiselle, prenant une profonde inspiration.

- Il ne faut... absolument pas le dire à mon fils d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'il y est quelconque problème. Il est maladroit, côté de sa mère... Annonça t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hermione quand à elle regardait dans tous les sens, de partout sauf en direction de son professeur. Ses joues étaient rouges et elle n'arrêtait pas de passer son appui d'un pied à l'autre, signe d'embarras que le maître des potion remarqua.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

- Vous êtes.... vous pourriez vous habiller... ?

- Oups. T'aurais pas pu me le dire espèce de sale loup !

- J'ai tenté, tu mas dis de me taire...

Rémus se mit à bouder, s'asseyant sur une des table alors que le brun s'habilla rapidement. La Griffondor garda son regard vers le fond de la salle, demandant alors :

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que votre fils soit au courant ?

- Il ne veut pas ! Moi ça ne me dérange pas.

- Rémus... tais toi...

- Bien ! Je rentre ! Appelle moi si t'as besoin d'un autre moment de baiser !

- Dit-il alors que c'est lui qui me saute dessus à chaque fois...

- Votre histoire ne m'intéresse pas trop professeurs...

Sur ces mots, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal partit dans ses appartements, laissant ainsi les deux autres dans la salle de cours. Hermione regarda son professeur partir sans un mot, se demandant si ce n'était quand même pas mieux qu'il reste ici. Peut-être que monsieur Rogue ne voulait pas le dire mais le loup-garou n'avait pas l'air totalement contre le fait de l'annoncer à Harry. Ainsi, s'il était resté, peut-être aurait-il pu aider la jeune fille à convaincre le brun de changer d'opinion.

La rousse soupira longuement avant de remettre son regard vers le maître des potions. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui, d'un air confiant et annonça directement.

- Vous allez le dire à Harry !

- Non mais c'est quoi ça ? 20 points en moins pour Griffondor pour impertinence.

- Ça se fais pas ! Triche ! On parle de votre vie personnelle là...

- Je suis pas un Serpentard pour rien...

- Changez pas de discussion !

Hermione savait très bien que normalement elle n'aurait jamais parlé comme ceci à un professeur, et surtout pas à ce professeur-ci qui était le cauchemar de tous les élèves rouge et or. Mais là, c'était une question de survie. Non pas pour elle, mais pour son seul et meilleur ami. Lui n'arrêtait pas de se prendre la tête, se rabaissait et dramatiser toute sa vie depuis que son père l'avait pratiquement renié. Bien entendu, depuis son anniversaire cela allait un petit peu mieux, mais bon c'était pas avec un simple cadeau que l'homme allait pourvoir se rattraper et faire comprendre véritablement qu'en faite il aimait bel et bien son fils, Serpentard ou non.

- Vous suivez pas trop là. Depuis le début de sa première année ici, Harry va très mal. Tous les jours il n'arrête pas de se dire : « Mon père il m'aime pas. Je suis un mauvais fils tu crois ? Je devrais faire quoi pour me rattraper ? » Alors que non monsieur ! C'est pas un problème qui vient de lui mais seulement de vous alors si vous voulez seulement qu'il aime bien vous vous bougez votre popotin et vous allez le voir !

- Dès le premier jour je savais que je vous aimerais pas Miss Granger...

- Merci !

Durant un long moment, tous les deux se disputèrent encore. L'un toujours persuadé qu'il ne devait rien faire et de l'autre étant sure qu'il fallait qu'il le dise. Finalement, Hermione repartit de la salle de cours de potions, avec sa cape, dépitée car elle n'avait pas du tout réussit à convaincre le brun qui était toujours têtu comme une mule. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle commune de sa maison, Harry l'attendait sur le canapé, lisant un livre, bien entendu pas de cours. Le jeune Rogue se leva tout de suite en voyant son ami arriver et lui demanda pourquoi elle avait mis si longtemps à revenir. Bien entendu, elle n'allait pas lui répondre que tout simplement elle avait vu son père et le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en plein ébat sexuel sur un bureau. Elle avait d'ailleurs un peu réfléchit durant son retour et annonçant alors simplement.

- Il m'a forcé à nettoyer encore pour mon étourderie et le faite que je l'embête encore.

Elle ne savait pas si son mensonge avait marché et si Harry l'a croyait mais ce n'était pas très grave, à l'heure actuelle, elle voulait seulement monter dans sa chambre, se changer et dormir sans penser à rien du tout. Il faudrait seulement qu'un jour, comme par exemple dès le lendemain, elle aille voir Rémus et le forcer à allé voir son amant pour qu'il soit plus gentil avec son fils. Oui, c'était une bonne idée, elle le ferait.

La rousse salua son ami de la main, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit que le brun lui renvoya et monta se coucher. Harry de son côté, regarda la demoiselle qui avait l'air des plus étrange et partis se coucher à son tour, sans trop chercher à comprendre.

Le Dimanche midi, tout le monde dans la grande salle discutaient et mangeait joyeusement à leur table. Même les professeurs avaient l'air de discuter avec joie, sauf bien évidemment monsieur des potions qui faisait une tête de six mètre de long d'enterrement, comme à son habitude. Hermione avait bien réussit à parler au loup-garou et celui-ci avait tout de suite accepté d'en parler à son amant. De toute manière, lui aussi avait envi d'avoir une relation vu de tous. Peut-être pas à l'école, car cela poserait des problèmes au travail, mais il voulait au moins que pendant les vacances, s'il voulait retrouver son chéri chez lui, il n'aurait pas besoin de faire semblant d'être le bon ami et pourrait embrasser l'être de son cœur même devant le fils.

Rogue de son côté, réfléchissait en faite à comment il pourrait éventuellement, il faut bien préciser le peut-être, dire à son fils quelque chose. Le faite qu'il soit gai, le fait qu'il sorte avec un homme, le faite que cet homme était un de ses professeurs, le faite qu'il ne le détestait pas, le faite que ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment qu'il soit à Griffondor et non pas à Serpentard. Régulièrement, il jetait donc de petit coup d'œil à son petit garçon, qui grandissait trop vite à son goût.

Il se redressa une fois son repas finit, alors qu'il sentait bien le regard de Rémus qui lui disait clairement « dépêches toi de finir de manger que je puisse te faire un petit câlin parce que après j'ai des copies à corriger ». Lui-même s'étonnait de comprendre aussi bien ce que son amant avait à lui dire avec seulement un regard, parfois il se demandait s'il n'était pas télépathe.... non ! Pas possible ! Il marchait entre les tables des élèves, s'arrêtant derrière son fils et sans même le regarder il annonça rapidement.

- Mange plus. Tu mange rien du tout alors que tu es maigre comme pas possible.

S'il avait regardé son petit garçon, il aurait vu d'une part une tête baissée et un regard triste, devant lui une rousse qui lui lançait véritablement des éclairs avec ses yeux et quelques Griffondor autour soit amusé soit étonné des paroles. Pourtant il ne jeta pas même un regard, continuant son chemin vers les grandes portes qu'il franchit.

Rémus était sidéré par les paroles de cet homme. Ce qu'il pouvait être nul pour montrer ses sentiments ! Même avec lui c'était dur. Jamais un petit mot doux, un petit je t'aime, rien. Le seul moment ou il montrait ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur était lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. A ce moment là le maître des potions ne voulait pas quitté des yeux son amant, montrant alors simplement tout l'amour qu'il avait pour tout le long. Le loup-garou se leva à son tour, marchant rapidement il murmura au garçon lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui.

- Je vais parler à ton père pour savoir ce qui va pas. Mais t'inquiètes, je suis sur et certain que c'est de son côté et que t'as rien fais.

Le brun hocha simplement la tête positivement, étant trop occupé à engloutir de nouvelles parts d'assiettes énorme pour faire plaisir à son père. Hermione la lui retira d'ailleurs en râlant et expliquant qu'il était très bien comme ça.

Ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi pendant un petit moment, Hermione tentant une nouvelle fois de rassurer son ami qui était repartit pour une nouvel crise de « ma vie est nulle et je suis une fils horrible ». Après un moment elle se leva, attrapant la main du jeune Rogue pour le tirer et alla jusqu'au cachot ainsi, sans écouter une seule seconde les râlements du garçon. Une fois devant la porte du bureau de Severus, elle ouvrit la porte et poussa Harry à l'intérieur.

- Maintenant vous restez tous les deux ici et vous parler !

- Vous dehors....

- Oh que non !

- Oh que si.... C'est moi le prof....

- Si vous le faite pas je le fais !

- …

Rémus qui était à côté de Sév' sourit amusé par la situation et murmura à l'oreille de son amant discrètement.

- Sinon pas de sexe pendant 1 mois...

- Tu mourras avant moi idiot...

- T'es sur ?

Il fallait avouer que même si Severus faisait semblant de râler à chaque fois, il aimait ça, la douceur du loup-garou, ses longs doigts parcourant sa peau chaude, le souffle rapidement du blond près de son oreille ainsi que les mots doux chuchotaient. Et puis en plus c'était le seul moment ou lui pouvait se laisser aller sans crainte que par la suite on le lui fasse regretter par la suite. Le professeur regarda alors, impuissant, les deux autres sortirent d'un air victorieux.

Les deux Rogues restèrent un long moment sans échanger un seul mot, puis se fut le fils qui commença à parler.

- Merci pour la chouette....

- Tu voulais un animal alors voilà !

Flute. Sa voix avait était dur, il avait parlé trop vite et de façon énervé sans le faire exprès et cela avait fais peur à son petit bouchon qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Il allait faire comment maintenant ? L'homme inspira profondément et expira de la même manière plusieurs fois lentement, tentant de se calmer totalement et de se détendre. Après un moment, il ouvrit de nouveau les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il recommença alors quelques fois puis reprit la parole de manière beaucoup plus calme cette fois-ci.

- Je suis content qu'elle t'ai plu....

- Hum...

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose... ?

- Ça te dérange que je sois Griffondor ?

- Oui ! Tu étais censé être un beau Serpentard aux belles couleurs grise et verte ! Tous tes habits sont de ces couleurs, ou du moins tous ceux de bébé ! Depuis que je t'ai je me suis toujours dis que tu serais dans ma classe et que j'aurais pu faire mon fier comme un idiot devant les autres pour...

Harry regardait son père de façon plus qu'étonnais et son père était en train de faire demi-tour, se mettant alors dos à lui, cachant ainsi son visage rouge de honte. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit là exactement ? C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son papa lui parler des rêves qu'il avait ou encore de ses petits fantasmes stupides de père gâteau. Le jeune garçon profita de cette instant pour annoncer lui aussi qu'il en avait plus que marre, prenant ainsi tout son courage de Griffondor pour dire tout ce qui lui pesé sur le cœur depuis plus d'un an à présent. Le faite que lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'avoir un père qui soit un petit fier de lui, avec qui il n'aurait pas peur de lui parler de son premier amour un jour, de ses problèmes ou de ses angoisse et qu'il voulait simplement retrouver l'homme avec lequel il avait grandi jusqu'ici et qui le remplissait plein de fierté d'être le fils de cet homme.

- Ça va non mais dis donc ! Je te racontes mes problèmes moi ? Non ! Je t'emmerde pas à te dire « Écoute chéri, je suis gai et je sors avec un homme ! Si, tu le connais, c'est ton prof de Défense et on baisse tous les jours pratiquement sur mon bureau mais j'ai trop peur de me faire voir par des gens. Je dois faire comment ? » Non ! Alors on se tais !

Harry était totalement sur le choc. Son père gai, le chéri, le professeur de Défense, le bureau... Il ne savait pas par ou commencer dans son petit cerveau fumant.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre numéro 7. J'espère qu'il vous a plu comme les autres ou plus avec de la chance ^^

Je vous dis à une prochaine fois (rapidement j'espère) et vous souhaite une bonne journée ^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Titre :** La vie d'Harry Potter

**Auteur :**Litinae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Général, Romance

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Hello !  
Je sais que cela fait un très long moment que je n'ai pas mit de chapitres mais j'ai été très occupée. En tout cas voici un nouveau chapitre que j'ai fait plus long que les précédents ^^  
Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7**

D'accord, c'était la plus grande erreur de sa vie entière. Il venait d'annoncer, comme ça, de but en blanc, la chose qu'il tentait de cacher à son fils depuis plusieurs mois. De plus, l'enfant avait l'air des plus choqué à le regarder comme ça, les yeux dans le vide. Avait-il le cerveau qui c'était déconnecté à la réalité ? Comment allait-il faire à présent ? N'importe quoi ! Il fallait qu'il dise n'importe quoi !

- Poisson d'avril !

Si on tendait l'oreille on aurait pu percevoir le son d'une demoiselle qui est en train d'insulter son professeur de potions de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Rémus et Hermione étaient bel et bien sortis de la salle mais ils étaient restés à côté, l'oreille collée à la porte pour écouter ce que le père et le fils allaient se dire. Rémus n'avait pu s'empêcher de rigoler devant la maladresse de son compagnon et Hermione avait sourit en entendant l'homme dire enfin la vérité. Certes ce n'était pas la meilleure solution de lui apprendre cela mais au moins à présent c'était fait. Le problème était que cet idiot n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de dire poisson d'avril pour racheter son erreur ! Qu'il s'assume un petit peu !

Après de longues minutes, qui parurent interminable pour le père, Harry ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Ah je comprends mieux. C'était une blague. Hahaha. Très drôle papa… Hum…

Le malaise reprit le dessus dans la pièce et ni une ni deux la rouquine entra telle une furie dans la salle.

- Quel poisson d'avril ? On n'est même pas en Avril ! On est en Novembre je vous rappelle tous les deux ! Donc Harry, ton père est…

Elle n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase puisque le loup-garou tenait la tempête entre ses bras, lui clouant le bec avec sa main. Tranquillement et comme si de rien n'était il se décala vers un coin de la pièce, avec la furie qui se débattait dans ses bras, pour laisser les parents discuter entre eux.

- Toi… Et le professeur Lupin…  
- C'est cela oui… répondit-il avec le plus grand embarras.  
- Depuis des mois…

- Sur le bureau…  
- T'es pas obligé de retenir les détails comme ça !  
- J'ai besoin d'air…  
- Pas question !

C'était Hermione qui avait enfin réussit à se sortir des bras du loup-garou et qui venait de foncer telle une flèche vers son ami, se postant devant lui pour lui bloquer l'accès.

- Vous n'avez pas finit de parler ! C'est impossible ! Ca fait plus d'un an que cette histoire vous pose des problèmes, même si je suis certaine qu'il n'y a pas que ça, alors ça ne peut pas se régler en deux minutes !  
- Comme tu le dis c'est impossible de régler ça tout de suite ! J'ai besoin d'air Hermione ! De remettre mes idées en place ! Tu peux le comprendre ça non ?

Les deux amis étaient partit dans une longue dispute jusqu'à ce que Harry se tourne vers son père, le pointant du point en même temps qu'il criait sur Hermione mais fut couper dans son élan. Sévèrus était en train de tenter de pousser un Rémus plus qu'entreprenant.

- Tu vois ? Même pour lui la discussion est finit il est déjà retourné dans ses jeux !  
- Hey ! Ce n'est absolument pas un jeu. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis insatiable… répondit Lupin.  
- Rémus… Tais-toi !

Sur ce, Harry sortit, suivit rapidement par une Hermione qui voulait continuer d'aider son ami, laissant les adultes entre eux.

- Harry, excuse-moi. Attends ! On va essayer d'en discuter un petit peu si tu veux.  
- Non merci Herm'. J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul pour aujourd'hui…

Harry ne participa pas au cours de l'après-midi, préférant rester dans sa chambre et réfléchir en paix. Finalement sa réflexion fut vite interrompue puisqu'il s'endormit et ne se réveilla que dans la nuit. Il devait être l'heure du repas puisque dehors il faisait nuit et pourtant il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir. Le garçon se releva et descendit, remarquant que la salle commune elle-même n'était pas très remplie. Rogue fils partit en direction de la grande salle et s'installa à côté d'Hermione qui était déjà là.

- Tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui merci. Mais je dois avouer que je ne pas vraiment réfléchit à toute cette histoire… Entre le faite qu'il déteste que je sois un Griffondor et son histoire avec… Tu m'as compris, cela faisait trop de choses à penser et je me suis endormit.  
- Tu y penseras plus tard, ce n'est pas grave. A présent tu sais pourquoi il agit comme cela avec toi. Laisse couler l'eau. Au cas où tu lui en parleras pour les vacances de Noël.  
- Oui je pense que je vais faire comme cela…  
- Mangeons à présent !

Le reste des semaines se passèrent plutôt calmement. Harry et Severus ne se parlèrent pas véritablement de cette histoire qui eut lieu, chacun ayant peur ou honte dès qu'il se retrouvait en face de la seconde personne. Cela ne changea par contre en rien du tout les relations entre les deux professeurs. Tous deux continuaient de se voir autant que possible, Rogue père parlant très souvent de son fils à son amant avec ce sourire qui lui allait si bien et qui rendait Rémus heureux. Il était tout de même un peu gêné du au faite que les deux hommes n'est pas encore parlés mais il savait que ce jour viendrait tôt ou tard. Pas trop tard de préférence tout de même.

Toute l'Angleterre c'était recouverte de neige en ce mois de Décembre et proche de Noël. Hermione était retournait chez elle ainsi que Harry. Les deux Rogue étaient plusieurs stressés de se retrouver seul avec l'autre car chacun savaient qu'à présent ils n'avaient plus d'endroit où fuir ou d'excuse nulle pour changer de pièce.

Ce fut donc à un repas de midi que Harry prit son courage à deux mains et demanda, tout innocemment et comme si c'était normal.

- Ca se passe bien avec le professeur Lupin… ?

La première réaction de Severus fut de recracher sa soupe en face de lui sous l'étonnement. Quel tact merveilleux avait ce jeune garçon dis donc ! Il ne pouvait pas y aller subtilement non ? Iil faut croire que non…

- Oui… Je suppose. Ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

Tous deux recommencèrent à manger leurs soupes jusqu'à ce que l'enfant prenne une nouvelle fois la parole.

- Tu sais, je suis bien à Griffondor… Ils sont gentils… Je ne sais pas comment son les Serpentard et j'aurais bien voulu aller chez eux mais à présent que je suis dans cette maison… Enfin je suis bien quoi…

Comment faire comprendre à son père qu'il était heureux et que c'était peut-être le principal dans cette histoire ?

- Fil dans ta chambre.  
- Oui papa…

Raté ! Tout ce qu'il avait réussit c'était de l'énervé, de se retrouver punit et en plus il n'avait eut aucune réponse. Il ne savait pas du tout s'il avait comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

De son côté, Rogue père soupira longuement, poussant son assiette d'un petit coup demain avant de limite laisser tomber sa tête sur la table.

- Le manque de tact, c'est sur à présent, il le tient de moi… Je suis aussi nul que lui pour ça…

L'homme savait très bien que son fils était bien dans sa maison actuelle et il en était très content, très heureux pour son enfant même. Le problème était que ce n'était pas SA maison. Il était ami avec une fille qui se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas. En plus il doit constamment lui cacher qui est sa mère alors qu'il sait tout à fait que Harry voudrait le savoir et en dernier le truc qu'il doit garder son masque froid du travail car sinon son enfant va trouver sa bizarre. Il sait à présent que peu d'élève l'aiment, alors il doit trouver un moyen et son seul moyen était de faire croire qu'il était comme ça tous les jours. Il n pouvait pas dire que c'était pour ses élèves, il faisait peur pour les motivés à travailler et que surtout personne ne viendrait le voir pour lui demander conseille ou de l'aide, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire puisqu'il n'était absolument pas doué avec les gens.

Non c'était vraiment impossible toute cette histoire. En plus d'ici quelques jours ce serait Noël. Il faudrait qu'il soit gentil et qu'il fasse un effort pour ne pas s'énervait pour n'importe quoi ! Enfin en général c'était facile, puisqu'il n'avait toujours qu'un envie faire un énorme câlin à Harry, le trainait dehors et le montrer à tout le monde en criant : « Il est beau hein ? C'est mon fils ! »

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent les deux garçons ne parlèrent pas beaucoup plus et Noël arriva enfin. Il était près de 18H et ils allaient passer à table. L'homme avait préparé un bon repas pour l'occasion. Ils furent pourtant couper en entendant un bruit provenant du salon. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et furent surpris par un blond criant.

- Joyeux noël ! Vous accueilliez un gentil homme qui ne veut pas passer ce merveilleux jour tout seul… ?

Rémus avait très envie de tuer ce soi-disant gentil homme sur le champ alors que Harry était partagé entre l'envie de dire oui, il aimait bien le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et il était l'amant de son père alors se n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. De plus il n'allait pas le laisser seul. D'un autre côté il voulait en profiter pour discuter avec Severus, seul à seul… Tant pis, son cœur d'artichaut l'invita à venir alors que son père le regarda presque choqué.

Son fils était d'accord ? Ca ne le dérangeait pas du tout ? Vraiment ? Malgré le faite qu'il sache qu'à présent il était son compagnon ?

- J'ai même des cadeaux pour tous les deux !

Il tendit à chacun leur paquet et tous deux furent surpris cette fois-ci. Tout ce beau petit monde passa à table, décidant d'ouvrir leurs paquets plus tard, prêt à attaquer leur repas mais une nouvelle fois ils furent arrêtés par la cheminée.

- Ohohoh… C'est la mère noël !  
- Et le père noël…  
- Encore ? Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ? Cria Severus.

Harry pour sa part se demandé qui cela pouvait bien être. Il se leva et alla voir à qui appartenait ses deux voix et il vit une rouquine et un grand brun.

- Harry mon chou. Joyeux noël !  
- Lily ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?  
- Je me suis dit que vous devriez vous ennuyer tous les deux alors… Oh… Je vois que vous n'êtes pas seuls en faite… Bonsoir Rémus !  
- Bonsoir Lily. James, content de te revoir !

Tout le monde se saluait, commençait à parler, rigoler, se serrait dans les bras. Lily en profita pour présenter sa petite fille de 3 ans. Le portrait craché de sa mère sauf qu'elle avait les cheveux de son père. Heather de son prénom.

- Lily… Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que toi et ton mari faites ici… ?  
- Passer noël avec vous bien sur !

Finalement, son comprendre pourquoi ni comment cela avait finit ainsi, la famille Rogue mangea son repas avec Lupin et la famille Potter également. Le repas fut très vite animé et tout le monde rigola beaucoup. Son père un peu moins puisque la conversation se dirigea très rapidement vers le passé et les 400 coups que les maraudeurs faisaient subir à Rogue et tout le monde au château.

En tout cas Harry savait que cette soirée était probablement la meilleure qu'il est passé chez lui depuis très longtemps. Cela lui rappelait quand il était encore tout petit et qu'il s'amusait avec son père. L'année où il n'avait plus crut au père noël par exemple et qu'il c'était amusé à faire croire le contraire en voyant son père arriver avec la longue barbe blanche. Les cadeaux sont les sapins qu'il secouait pour tenter de deviner ce qu'ils contenaient. Les feux de cheminée…

Après un moment Lily se leva pour aller coucher la petite dans la chambre de Severus. Heather s'était endormit sur sa chaise. L'homme de la maison en profita pour la suivre et tenter d'avoir un petit plus d'explications.

- Je suis contente de voir Harry. Il a beaucoup grandit. Il te ressemble beaucoup je dois avouer. Heureusement qu'il tient beaucoup moins de moi sinon James aurait finit par se poser des questions.

La jeune femme lui avait fait un sort d'oubliette un peu particulier vu qu'il ne fallait pas retirer que quelques heures de sa vie mais plutôt plusieurs mois de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas retirer juste ce qui concernait Harry puisque James aurait finit par trouver des choses bizarres dans ses souvenirs.

- Tu es donc venu juste pour le voir… ?  
- Oui. Bon en faite Rémus m'a vaguement dit qu'entre vous deux ça n'allez pas très bien ce moment, alors j'ai voulu venir pour que le petit passe au moins un bon noël.  
- Rémus… Je vais le tuer… Et tout aussi ! Tu crois que je le bas ou quoi ?  
- Non. Juste qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour qu'il reçoit…  
- Je…. Hum… J'avoue que je suis de loin le meilleur père du monde depuis quelques mois…

Severus lui explique rapidement la situation et tout ce qu'il pensait et la seule réponse de Lily a son égard fut une magnifique gifle.

- Ah ca fait du bien !  
- T'es malade ! Ca fait super mal !  
- Lily ! Severus ! On va ouvrir les cadeaux vous descendez ?  
- On arrive. En espérant que cette gifle te fera un petit peu réfléchir à ce que tu dois faire maintenant.

Les deux adultes descendirent et le reste de la soirée fut aussi animé. Chacun avait eut plein de cadeau et chacun repartit chez soit assez tard. Harry savait qu'il n'allait pas parler à son père ce soir, tous deux étaient bien trop fatigués mais en allant se coucher il prit la résolution d'aborder le sujet dès le lendemain matin.

Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé tout cela ? J'espère que cela vous a plu.

A bientôt !


End file.
